Don't Touch Me!
by xo4evagurlox
Summary: Hinata's mysophobia is a real problem, but when she starts mistakingly punching hot guys' lights out just because they accidentally touched her, things get a little out of hand. What's it going to take to fix her fear? Along comes Naruto...3Shot,AU,OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here's a new one for you**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**WARNING!!**_

**Two-shot**

**Major AU**

**Major OOC**

**Major Cuteness!!**

_**LUV!!**_

_**xo4evagurlxo**_

* * *

**Don't Touch Me!**

**Chapter One**

Hinata woke up to the drone of rain tapping impatiently on her window.

"Hurry up, Hinata! You're going to be late for school!" called her mother.

After getting ready, Hinata slipped a pair of latex gloves over her fingers, covered her school-bag with a plastic bag, and pulled a surgical mask over her mouth. After putting on her raincoat, she sighed in contentment.

"Okay," she said. "Now I'm ready."

She stepped outside; the wind blowing around her mercilessly. She stared at the mud around her boots in disgust.

'Yuck,' she thought. 'I really hate rain.'

She walked, sheltering herself with and umbrella and making sure no water got on her shoes, although she was wearing waterproof boots over them.

'I could get drenched with dirty water if a car passes,' she eyed cars and trucks on the main road ahead.

She looked over at other pedestrians heading towards the train station. 'My raincoat could steam up and turn into a bacteria farm in seconds!' she worried.

Upon reaching her train, she sighed in relief as she slipped her now closed umbrella into its plastic covering.

'Phew, thank goodness I made this train,' she thought to herself. 'I hate being squashed between strangers at rush hour, though!'

But Hinata had to restrain a scream, as she saw that all the belts to hold on to were dirty.

'EEK! These straps are filthy! I don't even want to touch them with my rubber gloves! But the train lurches when it goes around curves!'

Hinata rustled around, desperately searched her pockets for wet wipes, but in her disorder, she watched as her handkerchief slipped out of her hand and started falling in slow motion to the muddy floor. And she had disinfected and ironed it this morning!

_SWUP _Hinata watched as a hand reached out and caught the handkerchief before it fell to the floor.

The hand was connected to an arm, which was connected to the most gorgeous guy Hinata had ever seen. Her heart started to beat loudly as blood rushed to her face.

"Here," said the bronze-skinned Greek god. With golden hair and bright cheerful blue eyes, Hinata found it hard to look away.

"T-thank you!" she managed to stutter out, once she had gained control of her tongue again. "I would never have been able to use it again!"

Of course, she wasn't speaking symbolically, unbeknownst to said Greek god.

Said Greek god looked questioningly at her, obviously not understanding.

"It's no big a deal," he said, with a beautiful smile gracing his lips. Hinata nearly swooned.

Suddenly, the train lurched as it reached a sharp curve.

_WUMP _And with a totally involuntary action, that lurch left Hinata right next to the guy's chest, call it, an indirect hug.

"Um," began the handsome bronzed boy, as Hinata shuddered against him, not willing to accept the horrifying situation. "Are… you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Hinata, however, was going through a mental breakdown.

And then, not knowing what she was doing, Hinata punched the guy square in the face to get away. After a few seconds, Hinata realized what she had done and looking down at the guy she had just knocked out, she exclaimed in a very regretful voice,

"Oh, no! I did it again!"

* * *

"Hahahaha!!!" Laughter rung in Hinata's ears as she told her friends at school about the previous incident.

"What? Just 'cause you fell against that gorgeous guy, you punched him out?!" said Sakura, trying very hard not to break into another fit of giggles.

Hinata felt so unfair.

"But my mysophobia is a real problem!" she said in a light yet serious voice. "I mean, it's not like he smelled or anything."

"That's so like you, though," said Ino. "And just think about it, he might've been your soul mate or something!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" Hinata retaliated.

**I guess it started when I fell into a ditch and got sick with a fever. Next thing I knew, I was like this. I would walk into a school bathroom and it would be shining and sparkling clean when I left. My teachers praised me as the master cleaner. **

"See you, Hinata!" said Sakura as she left school arm-in-arm with Sasuke, her boyfriend.

**When I think that I might never be able to have a boyfriend…**

…**much the less get married…**

'I did a mean thing to that boy this morning,' thought Hinata as she rested her rubber-glove clad hands on top of a small metal fence surrounding her house. 'And it's my loss…'

"Isn't there any cure for me?!" Hinata shouted lightly, to no one in particular.

_WUP _A dirty tan hand fell on hers.

"You're one of the Hyuuga's, aren't you?"

'Huh?!' thought Hinata. She looked up.

There was the face of the same guy she had punched that morning!!

But…

But…

HE WAS COVERED IN MUD!!

Well, not covered, he only had mud on his clothes…

But that was enough to make Hinata to start hyperventilating. 'YECH!'

"I'm glad I found my way!" he said. "I'll be staying here starting today!"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Hinata. "He's STAYING WITH US FOREVER?!?!"

* * *

Hinata's family sat in the living room while the boy took a shower.

"Only for a week," said her dad, Hiashi. "His name's Naruto Uzumaki. He's the son of an old college friend of mine."

"He's applying to a university here next year, and he wants to check out the area," continued her mother. "Now that his final exams are over."

Hinata brought a tightly curled fist up to her mouth; her face slightly pink.

'A whole week with him?! I don't know…"

_KLAK_ Naruto finally came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks! I feel much better now," he said, rubbing his head with a towel.

Hinata gasped as she recognized the bunnies and flowers decorating the towel.

"That's…that's_**my**_ bath towel…" she said as she pointed shakily at Naruto.

"Is it?"

"AAAAAAGH!!!!" yelled Hinata as she snatched the towel from his hands and fled the scene to the laundry room.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Don't worry about it! Hinata had a phobia about dirt," said Hinata's mother in an apologetic voice. Naruto looked over in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile in the laundry room…

_KSHH KSHHHHH _Hinata poured laundry detergent into the machine along with her towel.

'My personal towel! It touched a stranger's body! And a boy's body at that!!

The machine chugged as his cleaned the towel.

"He would have dried himself… everywhere!!'

"Oh, I see!" Hinata heard Naruto's voice say.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"So that's why she hit me this morning," he thought out loud.

"But if she can't stand to touch another person," he continued.

"HOW CAN SHE EVER KNOW LOVE?!"

The words hit Hinata like an anvil with a loud _CHUNK_.

"Well, I…" said Hinata, trying to retaliate. "I'm not happy with it! I didn't ask to be a clean freak…"

"It's a pain for you, isn't it?" he asked. Hinata looked up in surprise.

"Okay!" he said suddenly. "So let's cure you!"

'Huh?!'

"Neatness taken too far can be bad," said Naruto.

"I guess, but can you cure me?" asked Hinata, incredulous.

"If I don't, it'll be a tragedy!" said Naruto, his eyes sparkling. "You're really pretty!"

_BA-DOOM_ went Hinata's heart as blood rushed up her face again.

_KLAK _went the door as Naruto opened it.

"It's all settled, then!" he said as he walked out. "I have one week to work with you!"

And with that he left.

'Who does he think he is?' Hinata thought as she touched her bright red cheek. 'I'm…I'm pretty?'

'Can he really…cure me?'

* * *

The next morning…

"Mom, where's my anti-bacterial toothbrush?" called Hinata from her bathroom

"Isn't it in the usual place?" replied her mother from downstairs. "Oh, and can you go wake up Naruto?"

Hinata felt her cheeks redden again as she thought, 'Why me?'

Her heart started to work overtime as she knocked on the guest room door.

"Naruto?"

She grasped the doorknob and twisted it.

"Naruto, wake-" she opened the door. "YIKES!!!" she yelled, her hands clapped against her mouth.

There sat Naruto in only thin flannel pajama pants.

'This…this is definitely a _guy_ smell!' thought Hinata, trying in vain to tear her eyes away. 'And, he's…he's half naked!'

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for something and made a mess," he said, not realizing what his bare chest was making Hinata go through. "Here, Hinata."

He held out a tooth brush.

'A toothbrush?' thought Hinata as she took it from him.

"It's mine," he said perfectly without any hesitation. "I only used it once. Take it!"

Hinata's eyes flashed with confusion and anger.

BOOM

"WHAT FOR?!?" she yelled

"It's part of you cure. We're going to exchange toothbrushes!" he said calmly, pulling out Hinata's own brush and brushing swiftly.

"NO WAY!" she yelled. "And I thought that I'd lost it!"

"Besides," she continued. "I wouldn't use somebody else's toothbrush even if I wasn't mysophobic!!"

"Really? It doesn't bother me," said Naruto thoughtfully. "I wouldn't use another guy's though!" he said with a laugh.

"BUT IT'S DANGEROUS!!" yelled out Hinata.

* * *

A.N.

Like? No Like? Thoroughly despise?

Let me know!

And you know how to do that… -snickers-

**So Press THAT BUTTON – NOW!!!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

(Yea, down there…)

(And Yea, I am crazy…Be afraid…)


	2. Chapter 2

Aww! Thank you so much for all of the awesome feedback and reviews! But, of course, my main concern is delivering this next chapter to you.

I hope you like it!

I do declare, NaruXHina is so cutesy!!

Also, I have a biology test on Tuesday, so wish me luck!!

Seriously, one would think that I have more to think about than Naruto-cuteness and Biology…

I need to get a life…

WARNINGS!!!

MAJOR OOC!!

MAJOR AU!!

MAJOR CUTESY!!

* * *

Chapter 2 

'What's wrong with him?' thought Hinata. "Doesn't he know about germs?!'

Hinata sat down at the dinner table for supper, but distressed when she found out that her mom made peas again.

_TUP TUP_ Hinata tried to grab the peas with her chopsticks, failing miserably.

This action did not go unnoticed by Naruto though, and he reached over with his chopsticks and grabbed them with great expertise; throwing them quickly, yet swiftly into his mouth.

Surprised with his action, Hinata let out an "Eeep!"

'Oh my, God! I can't believe he ate second-hand peas! That's disgusting!'

"Food should never be wasted," he said. "My family believes that we should be grateful, so that's our motto!"

"Geez…" replied Hinata.

'I just realized,' thought Hinata as she watched Naruto eat. 'It's like he indirectly kissed me!'

She blushed at the thought.

'He really is fearless of dirt.'

_WAP_ He slapped his hands lightly on the table after he had finished, and looked over at Hinata.

"Let's go out, Hinata!!"

Outside…

"Oh, no!! There're all kinds of dirty puddles left from yesterday's rain!" said Hinata. "And just when final exams were over too…"

"You want to cure your mysophobia, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeek… At least let me wear boots and gloves!"

"NO!"

Hinata shook as she looked at the puddles.

"I-I hope it's safe…" she said softly.

Naruto, with a playful grin plastered over his face, tapped Hinata's shoulder, lightly pushing her as she stared at an oddly large puddle.

_SPLASH _went the water as Hinata indirectly walked in the puddle.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING, YOU MONSTER?!" she yelled, arousing quite some attention.

On the other hand, Naruto was laughing his head off.

"HA HA! Shock treatment!" he laughed.

Too furious to notice anyone around her, Hinata was surprised when she heard a loud "OH!" right next to her.

She stared at the small child next to her, his eyes dilated as he pointed to Naruto with astonishment.

"It's the man from yesterday!" he yelled, bombarding Naruto with a hug.

A woman in her forties stood behind him with a small smile. His mother?

'Probably,' thought Hinata.

"I want to thank you again for what you did!" said the boy with great enthusiasm.

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed, but happy.

"Oh, hi! How are you?!" he said.

"What did you do?" asked Hinata, totally perplexed with the sight in front of her.

The boy turned around with a big smile covering his face.

"He risked his life to save me!" he said exuberantly.

His mother decided to elaborate for her son.

"A car would have hit Satoru," she said. "His soccer ball had rolled onto the road. But then this young man jumped in and pushed himself against Satoru to get him out of the way of the car rushing towards them."

'So that's why he was muddy,' thought Hinata.

Satoru's mother turned back to Naruto.

"Our house is nearby! Please come over and let us thank you properly!" she said.

"Yeah, mom bakes awesome cakes!" said Satoru.

"Please join us," she said, turning to Hinata.

Hinata was almost stricken with fear as she broke a slight sweat.

'A strangers cooking may not be sanitary!!!' she thought.

"Oh, no thank you!!" she managed to sputter out.

Naruto didn't miss her actions.

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll be right back," he said.

Hinata watched as Naruto left with the boy's mother.

'He saved that boy's life. That's kind of brave."

Hinata looked at Naruto, a sweet boyish smile on his face.

'If I'd been there, I probably would have just frozen up.'

Back at home while waiting for Naruto…

Hinata stared at Naruto's toothbrush and sweat dropped.

'Indirect kiss…' she thought with a blush on her face.

Trying hard to over come her fear, she brought the brush closer.

And closer.

'Come on!' she thought. 'Why can't I do this?'

Going into a fit of anger, she tried again.

Closer!

_SLAM _Naruto accidentally closed the outside a _little _too hard.

"Oops…" he said sheepishly.

'_Phew!' _thought Hinata. 'I can't believe I almost brushed my teeth with that thing! What a stupid idea!'

"Hey Hinata," called Naruto. "I brought some cake! You want some?"

Hinata looked in surprise.

"Eh heh heh, no thanks…"

"I made it myself!" said Naruto proudly.

"Huh?!"

Naruto beamed. "I put my entire heart in it!"

Of course, he was speaking symbolically.

Unfortunately, Hinata didn't take it too well, as her face glowed red.

She looked at the small clouds of steam that flowed up from the red bean paste cake.

It looked good.

"Uh-um, I think I'll try some," she said, her stomach getting the better of her. Was she getting better?!

Two days had passed, and Naruto time was running out. He only had 4 more days to stay until he went back home.

Hinata was sitting on a small hill as she watched Naruto play soccer with the small boy from before, whose name, she found out, was Konohamaru.

She looked over at Naruto's jacket that was next to her. Reaching out slowly, she tried to touch it. It was the same as touching him, right?

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto caught this motion and walked over to her, and she whipped her hand back on to her lap, so Naruto wouldn't find out.

He chuckled.

"Might as well try the real think while I'm here," he said, pointing to himself.

Hinata blushed. He _had_ noticed.

Slowly, and hesitantly, she reached out to touch his sleeve.

"That's the ticket!" he said encouragingly. "Baby steps!"

_TUP_ went her finger as it brushed against the soft cotton.

Hinata had achieved, but was still shining like a beacon, and she pulled her hand away.

Unfortunately, that beacon seemed to attract soccer balls, as the one that Konohamaru was playing with soared though the air and hit her square in the head.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"I'm really sorry, lady!" called Konohamaru from the other side of the field.

Hinata had fainted.

"Crap!" said Naruto. "Since she is always sanitizing everything, her resistance is low!"

He picked her up and ran back to her house. Her mother would know what to do.

When he reached there, he almost fell as he caught sight of a small note written by Hinata's mother on the fridge.

'_Hiashi and I will be out to see a play for the night, so dinner is in the oven! Don't clean the whole house again, Hinata! You already did that yesterday! Take Care!'_

If the situation wasn't so serious, Naruto probably would have sweat dropped.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled to no one in particular. Hinata still hung limply in his arms.

He ran into her room and laid her down on her bed and left to get a wet cloth.

He placed the warm cloth over her forehead and looked at her sadly.

He moved in closer and gently pressed his lips over her feverishly red cheek.

"Please get better…" he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

WooHoo! Another chappie packaged and shipped!

Hope you enjoyed yourselves, all you NaruHina nuts out there…

One last chapter after this and then I'll think about finishing chapter five of "Melancholy of Hyuuga Hinata"…

I'll think…

No Promises…

Anyway, I'm starting a new story.

Maybe I'll include a small snippet preview of it in the next and last (Oh No's!!) chapter…

Until then, this has been (and probably always will be) 4evagurl

Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sheesh, I finally updated, much to the happiness of all you readers. Unfortunately… this is the last chapter. At first I said it was a twoshot, but now it's three. Deal with it!!!

-sigh-

Also, sorry for not mentioning before, but this is based off a manga by Yuu Watase, my idol. She's awesome. Props to you!

Anyway, you NaruHina nuts, this is the grand finale.

Again, thank you for reading this story, I really hope you enjoyed this work, I usually don't have much time to waste on writing this fluff.

But when I start, nothing's gonna stop me!

Enjoy!

(BTW, there is a surprise at the end!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_WUMP_ Hinata sat up with a start. She remembered some strange sensation; it was warm and soft…

She took a moment to recognize her current situation and where exactly she was. All she could recall was falling into a tunnel of darkness after getting hit with a soccer ball and something warm and comfortable.

Where was Naruto anyway? 

"Hinata!! You're awake! We were so worried!" Hinata looked up to see her mother, thoroughly flustered, with deep dark rings under her eyes and prominent wrinkles around her forehead that Hinata knew weren't there before.

"How long was I out?" asked Hinata, after all, she really needed to know, why else would everyone be so worried?

"My dear, it's been 3 days, and I haven't been able to sleep! You gave us such a fright! Please stay in bed and get better!" pleaded her father. Hinata was surprised; she had never seen her father this way. And it was making her feel _very_ guilty.

But she forgot about the main matter at hand!

"Mom! Where's Naruto-kun?"

"Oh dear, he just left to the train station an hour ago, he had to leave after all." Hinata's mother sighed at the past events.

Obviously she knew something Hinata did not…

She continued,

"You know, he never left you, and he kept saying how sorry he was for how you were. He mentioned something about it being his fault that you were in such condition." She had a silly smile on her face.

_Oh my god, I have to go before he leaves!_

Hinata rushed up from her bed so fast she felt lightheaded. She wobbled for a second.

"Hinata?! Whatever are you doing?"

"I have to go," she said hurriedly, slipping into her coat. "I have to get there before he leaves!"

And with that she was out the door.

"HINATA?!"

"Ah, young love… She is growing up so fast…"

Hiashi sweat dropped.

That wasn't the reaction he was expecting from his wife.

_PUFF PUFF _Hinata huffed as she ran to the train station. It wasn't too far from her house, but she had to hurry none the less. She hadn't bothered putting on her boots or gloves; there was something more important right now.

She finally reached the train station, and it was packed. It wasn't the germs that the people were carrying that bothered her; it was the difficulty that she would have looking for the one most important person there. 

_Where is he??..._

She pushed her way through the large tangle of people, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Gee, thanks. Thank you so much for making me feel welcome here, I'll be sure to visit again," the young man turned away from the woman and turned to the young boy. "See you around, kiddo. Tell me how Hinata's doing sometime, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

Naruto chuckled.

"_Naruto…"_ said Hinata faintly.

Naruto slowly turned around, not believing his ears.

_No way…_

Realizing how weak she really was, her knees suddenly gave in. She stumbled down.

Were it not for the pair of strong arms that secured her before she hit the ground.

Naruto pulled her up and hugged her deeply.

"I can't believe you're here…" he whispered into her hair.

Hinata couldn't say anything; she was too busy blushing a new shade of red.

Naruto immediately snapped back to reality.

"Wait a second! Why are you here?!?! You're supposed to be in bed! You're gonna get sick again!!" said Naruto frantically.

Hinata felt her ears heating up as people starting to gather around, mostly middle aged women who sighed at the sight. Ah, bitter-sweet irony…

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. And saying thank you," she said shyly.

The women gazed at them lovingly. Hinata felt a sweat drop slide down her cheek as she blushed even deeper.

Naruto tightened his arms around, as if afraid that she might disappear.

"Sorry…" he replied.

"No," said Hinata firmly. "I should be saying sorry. I'm sorry I was uncaring to you before."

_That's changed drastically now…_

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said you would cure me," she continued.

_Because you were right…_

"And I'm sorry I made you go through all that trouble a few days ago. You came here to unwind, and I basically ruined it for you."

Naruto's grip on her didn't loosen.

He chuckled softly.

"Ahh, Hinata," he whispered. "That's why I loved my stay here."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"That's why, Hinata, I love you…"

Time stopped as Naruto's lips pressed softly against Hinata's.

It may have been a few jeweled minutes, a couple of silk-lined hours, perhaps a golden sun-lit day, but Hinata didn't notice. It was only her, and Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Naruto as they broke apart. He gazed deeply at her.

That's all it took to make Hinata's face brighten up with a beautiful smile as she held him tighter.

"Thank you, so, so much," said Hinata softly.

'I have a feeling that this is the start of something amazing, Hinata,' thought Naruto, as he watched the adorable antics of the girl under his arms.

She giggled lightly, then hugged Naruto harder.

Suddenly a funny grin found its way on Naruto's face as he remembered something.

'But should I tell her that I touched her while she was asleep?'

The women surrounded them sweat dropped.

A/N

AWWWW! SO CUTESY! Now hopefully Kishi-sama will show some improvement between those two in his manga sometime soon…

Anyway, this is the end, and I really hoped you enjoyed this super mini series.

Kinda funny and cute, no?

Not to mention totally weird…

Feedback greatly appreciated!!!!

(That means REVIEW!!)

Thanks again, look out for a new series coming out soon.

This ones gonna be oh – so - LOOOOONG!

Here's a preview.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was spring. The scent of jasmine hung thick in the air. As we moved first one piece then another, the pale light died away. The moon had not yet risen. The wooden shutters on the windows of out little house of baked bricks had been removed, and the light from the oil lamps inside made bright squares on the ground. But our board was too far from the windows to catch the light, and in time it grew too dark to see the chessmen.

"Check!" I cried. "Mate!"

My father smiled his melancholy smile.

"Of course, my daughter, you have beaten me once more."

I watched him closely. I could hear the sadness that hung limply in his voice.

"But father! It is you who has taught me! How grateful I am!"

"And how I regretful I am!" yelled my mother from the edge of the courtyard. My father doesn't say anything.

"Tell me, why did you teach her such a useless, time-wasting game to which she ponders over hours each day when she should be doing chores like the rest of her sisters?" My mother was _not _happy. But my father never says anything.

"She has absolutely no skills of a well trained woman. Who would want to marry her?! I can't believe this. I told you from the start not to teach her this, these frivolous past-times are only for men. Hinata should be learning how to cook and sew, but she doesn't even know how to thread a needle!" Once my mother got started, even the monsoon's winds couldn't touch her.

"Hinata, why don't you go inside now, it's about time you went to bed along with the rest of your sisters," said my father softly.

"Yes, father."

As I walked inside, I heard my mother bickering again how there wasn't enough money to feed the entire family and how they needed money for the wedding and dowry of Tsukiko, my eldest sister.

It pained me to live with the fact that we were so poor. True, my father owned a small shop at the marketplace, but he lacked the life and vigor of a real merchant.

_If only I was born a boy,_ I always thought. _Then I could help him and the rest of my family._

And even though I didn't know at the time…

Soon I would make the decision that would change my life forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it. Look for the first installment in about a few weeks. Btw, the name of the story will be "Lead with your Head and Follow your Heart"

(Sheesh, what a long name…)

Again, thank you so much!

I lub you guys so much! ;)

See you later!!!

xo4evagurlox


End file.
